


Naruto Redone

by LyricalDarkness



Category: Naruto
Genre: Female Uzumaki Naruto, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-05 12:29:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15170792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricalDarkness/pseuds/LyricalDarkness
Summary: Months after the Ninja War is over, Naruto wakes from a coma. She finds herself the hero (once again), but her life is in pieces. She questions what she has believed in, her dreams, and her life. She is restricted in ways she thought she had overcome in her childhood, and must regain her strength. She's in for a surprise when long-passed enemies return and take her along with them.





	1. Recollection

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the choppy summary!! I promise I'll have a better one up at some point, along with a better title. I edited the first chapter I posted the other day. It's almost completely the same, aside from a new ending, so there's no need to re-read the entire thing if you've read it already. Fair warning that I'm taking a lot of liberties with the Naruto Universe Canon. Also, if you ever read something and your first thought is, "Is that possible? And if so, how?", don't ask me because I don't know either. Basically, my thought process is 'I want this to happen so it's gonna happen'. I stopped watching Shippuden sometime during the war so I have no idea how it ends. In my story, Naruto is a girl, and I'm making her less naive and more cynical, in a few ways. I absolutely love the Naruto series. I think the optimism he holds, as a character, is fantastic and his character portrays not giving up in a wonderful way. HOWEVER, there are a lot of aspects of his character that I also wanted to see explored, but weren't. So I'm doing it myself and making Naruto a grade 'A', fantastic female character. Because I can. I'm also sticking the Akatsuki in at some point. I know what specific plot points they'll be showing up in, but not the specific chapter. I also don't know how long this story will be or how often I'll be able to update. I'm going to aim for updating at least once a week. Any criticism and comments are more than welcome, as long as they are polite. I have to deal with rude people at work, I don't wanna deal with them here. Thanks. Love, me.

Naruto fell back onto the grass, panting. She had been training in the forest just outside the village for hours now. It was amazing no one had tracked her down and dragged her back yet, considering she was confined to the village for the time being. Naruto stared up at the clouds; Shikamaru would have loved these. Reminded of the other ninja, Naruto’s mind began to wander. Shikamaru was away on a mission, as were all the others in her class. Even Sakura and Sai had left with Kakashi and Yamato a week ago. And she was stuck in the village, constantly under watch and forced to wait until she was deemed strong enough to return to missions. 

It had been this way since the war. Naruto could recall exactly how she ended up this situation. After defeating Madara, she’d ended up in a battle with Sasuke, unsurprisingly. They had fought for what seemed like hours until they finally collided in an explosion that sent them both flying. Next thing she knew, she was waking up in the hospital at Konoha with half the chakra she’d been able to store before the war, a nearly unusable arm, and legs that she couldn’t feel. She had fallen into a panic, shouting for Granny Tsunade. The look of surprise on Tsunade’s face when she ran into the room to find Naruto awake was permanently etched into Naruto’s mind. It was like Tsunade really hadn’t expected her to wake up so soon, if at all. 

It had taken hours, a team of medic ninjas, and a high concentration of tranquilizer to finally calm Naruto down enough for Tsunade to fill her in on what happened after the war. After the war that had ended months ago. Months. Naruto had been in a coma for nearly five months and, Tsunade had confessed, everyone had begun to give up hope that Naruto would ever wake up. Apparently her unconscious body had barely shown any signs of actually working, like it had shut down and was just waiting for her heart to stop beating. Tsunade confessed that her chances of recovery weren’t high. It had taken hours alone just to find Naruto, and when they did it was to find her in a broken state. When she had collided with Sasuke, it was to meet his Chidori with her own Ultimate Rasengan. The power behind both built up in an explosion, sending chakra racing back through her arm, shredding it from the inside out. The chakra still racing through her body uncontrolled destroyed several chakra points. The points in her arm and legs were closed off. The electricity from the chidori itself latched onto Naruto’s spine, further damaging the nerves in her legs, paralyzing her. 

It had taken hours of Tsunade and Sakura taking turns just to heal the arm alone. It had taken several more hours and a team of specialists just to undo the damage to her spine enough to rebuild the nerves in her legs. Although they had done all they could, Naruto’s body was still shut down. Her brain had effectively shut down activity until the body was healed enough to sustain itself. Tsunade had confessed that as each month passed without any sign of improvement, everyone slowly lost hope. But Naruto had woken up. She had woken up only to have her world come crashing down around her, but she was awake nevertheless. When Naruto was told that her hopes of recovery were low, she had become upset. She had already beat the odds in surviving up to this point. She would recover, even if nobody believed she could. 

Her left arm was a mess of striations of varying shades of pink. It was wrapped up to avoid infection in the still healing wounds as well as the fact that, when air hit it, pain shot through her arm constantly. Another week of treatment went on before Naruto regained feeling in her legs. Then another three months of physical therapy followed before she was able to walk. Even then, her legs often shook and began to ache after a few hours of standing. Her chakra points were still closed off though. She had no chakra in her left arm or her legs. She could really only send it to her right arm. Even then, her chakra levels were so incredibly low. Tsunade had told her when she first woken up that the battle with Sasuke had drastically depleted her chakra reserves. She had lost all strength to rebuild it and now it would be a very long time before it was up to previous levels. 

What disturbed her most, however, was that she could no longer hear or feel Kurama. The seal, previously invisible, was now constantly present with another seal intertwined. When Naruto asked about it initially, Tsunade had seemed hesitant to answer. With Naruto unconscious and her lowered chakra reserves becoming unchecked, Kurama’s natural high chakra power had begun to eat away at the seal. The seal, in turn, fought back. The collision of chakra in Naruto’s body had begun to lower her already declined health. In an effort to stop this, Tsunade had put a seal upon Kurama, blocking his chakra off. Naruto knew that Kurama hadn’t meant it, it was just what happened. Stronger chakra naturally went for weaker chakra and destroyed it. Still, Kurama was essentially gone now and she missed him. She felt like a different person, in a way. 

But she was getting better, much to everyone’s surprise. Eight months after the war and she could walk again. Her chakra was low and she could really only use one arm, but it was enough to give her hope, for the most part. Sometimes, during checkups, she would catch Tsunade or Sakura looking her, as though they didn’t believe she would improve anymore. Sometimes it made her sad, other times it made her angry. So far, she had beaten the odds. But would she continue to do so? Was it even possible? Was there a cap on her ability to improve? She didn’t know, and she was almost afraid to find out. Naruto allowed the thoughts to drift away. There was no point mulling over the past when she couldn’t change. A throbbing in her arm reminded her briefly of one of her new goals. “Someday”, she thought idly, “I’ll track Sasuke down and kick his sorry ass to hell.” As the sun’s rays beat down upon her face and the wind blew through the grassy field around her, Naruto’s eyes lazily traced the clouds above until, eventually, her eyes fell shut.


	2. Revival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto wakes up in the hospital and her memories from the war come rushing back. Her world is flipped on its axis and she's at a loss for what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooooooo, second chapter you beautiful bitch. Just to clear up any confusion: I Tarantino-ed it. The first chapter was present day, she fell asleep at the end of that chapter, and in this second chapter, she is dreaming. Her dreams are, conveniently, of her time recovering after the war. I'll be sure to leave a note letting y'all know when the dream part is over, but that'll also be obvious in whatever chapter that occurs in. Catch you binches on the flippity flop.

Naruto woke up, gasping, in pain, in a panic. She had no idea where she was. The last thing she remembered doing was fighting with Sasuke for the hundredth time. The only thing different about that last time was that it was right after they had worked together to defeat Madara. She had thought that Sasuke would be coming back to the village, coming home. Evidently, she was wrong. Not even five minutes after Madara was dead, Sasuke had turned his sword on Naruto, telling her that it was time to end things then and there. She couldn’t believe it, but at the same time, she could. Of course he would do this, he would never change. So, she fought him. It ended when her Ultimate Rasengan collided with his Chidori. They were sent flying back, pain racing through her body. She felt a burning sensation in her left arm and the world around her went black. 

But now she was awake and somewhere unknown. Pain shot up her left arm and she looked down to find the arm covered in bandages. Panic increasing, Naruto pulled back the covers and attempted to leave the bed, but her legs wouldn’t move. No matter how much she tried, how loud her mind yelled at her legs to move, they remained motionless. Her panic overflowed like a sink that had become too full, flooding over the edges of her mind.   
“Tsunade!”

Where was she? Where was everyone else? What had happened? 

“TSUNADE!!”

She waited but heard nothing. As she was about to scream for the third time, she heard footsteps racing toward her room. Tsunade and Sakura burst into the room. 

“Naruto!”

“Sakura!”

Sakura ran to Naruto’s side, hugging her the best she could. When they broke apart, Sakura had tears falling from her eyes. 

“Naruto, I was so worried you wouldn’t wake up! You’ve been out for months!”

“Months? What do you mean months? Where am I?”

She turned to the Hokage, “Granny Tsunade, what’s going on?”

A few moments of silence passed before the older woman sighed. 

“Sakura, run and let the others know that Naruto is awake. You can visit her later. For now, she and I need to talk.”

Giving Naruto one last hug, Sakura ran out of the room. When she was gone, Tsunade sighed again and sat on the chair near the bed. She rubbed at her temples before her scrunched up expression smoothed out and she finally glanced at Naruto, but still said nothing. Naruto may have been the knuckleheaded ninja of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, but she was also smarter than many people gave her credit for. 

“Just tell me, Granny. There’s no need to lie.”

Granny gave her a bittersweet smile. 

“It’s...pretty bad. When we found you, you were an unconscious wreck. Your left arm was shredded to pieces, it took Sakura and I several hours mending that alone. It’s still not completely healed and will need to remain wrapped up for a while. Your spine was attacked by the Chidori, destroying the nerves in your legs. A team of specialists was able to repair them, for the most part. Even then, you were out for three months so your muscles will have atrophied a bit from lack of use. It will take several sessions with a healer to fully repair them, and after that, you will have to undergo physical therapy just to walk again. Not only that, but your chakra levels are extremely low right now. You’ll have to work very hard just to build them up to the point they were at before the war.”

Naruto tried to laugh it off, spouting off something about how Granny Tsunade knew that she was too stupid to give up. But her laughter trailed off when she saw the look on the Hokage’s face. 

“What else is there?”

Tsunade’s frown deepened, and she continued to say nothing. Naruto stiffened.

“Granny. What else. Is there?”

“...the chakra points in your left arm and legs have been closed off. We can’t reopen those. Either they’ll reopen when you begin to rebuild your chakra strength, or they’ll remain closed and you’ll only be able to use chakra with your right arm. It doesn’t help that we had to seal up Kurama. The natural strength of his chakra was eating away at your own and you were dying, even if he wasn’t doing it on purpose. The seal will fade away when it deems you strong enough to handle the nine tails’ chakra again.”

Naruto remained silent, only nodding. She faked a smile and thanked Tsunade for being honest with her. Tsunade began to say something, but she stopped herself and simply nodded her head. As she left, she warned Naruto to be ready for a long evening of visits. As the door shut behind the Hokage, Naruto slumped back in the bed and sighed. She didn’t know what to focus on first. The arm, the legs, or the chakra situation? Each situation was worse than the other. Not to mention that she had been out for three months. It was safe to assume that she was in the hospital at Konoha, then. But... three months? Sasuke had done a number on her this time. 

Just as her mind was drifting to the battle and all that Sasuke had told her, the door burst open and a flash of white came racing towards her, jumping on the bed. She began to sputter as Akamaru yipped and licked at her face. A laugh sounded from the doorway and she glanced up to find her room slowly filling with the others from her class. Kiba called for Akamaru and the dog leaped down and ran to the boy’s side. She had never been so relieved to see Kiba. Or Neji. Or Lee. Or any of them for that matter. 

Just like she had been warned, Naruto went through hours of visiting with the other young ninja. They filled her in on all that she had missed, how they had won the fourth shinobi war, how the leaf had been rebuilt. And then Shikamaru mentioned that, for the past three months, they had all been going on retrieval missions for Sasuke. Sakura and Ino both hissed at him and Naruto’s heart dropped. She saw the looks of concern on her friends’ faces and she looked away. When she turned back to face them again, it was with a fake smile on her face. 

“I’m sure you guys will find him! It’s just a matter of time, ya know.”

Just then, a nurse came by and began ushering them out, as visiting hours were well over. Sai and Sakura stayed behind a few more minutes, though. 

“Don’t worry Naruto, you’ll get through this! Oh, and Kakashi sensei said he’d drop by tomorrow sometime, don’t worry!”, Sakura said. 

She gave Naruto one last hug and Sai nodded, and they both left. Naruto was finally alone. Lying down, she turned to look out the window. Outside the sun was setting, casting oranges and pinks across the sky. Outside the world moved forward while Naruto’s world seemed to come crashing to a stop inside her hospital room. Deciding to leave these problems for another day, Naruto fell into a restless sleep.


	3. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto gets a visit from Kakashi. They share feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***I have no idea about what's going on with the structure of this chapter??? I've tried three times now to post it the way I did the previous chapters, but it keeps messing up, and I am terribly dumb when it comes to stuff like that. Sorry.***
> 
> Yes, Asuma is still alive in my story. While I understand that he dies in canon, I refuse to follow that plot point. Because fuck that. Also, I made Naruto in love with Sasuke in this, but she gets over it Q U I C K. Because, I mean, of course canon Naruto loves Sasuke, but not in the way this Naruto loves Sasuke. But also: Sasuke is shit, and Naruto realizes this. And yes, Kakashi loves Gai in this. Gai is underappreciated. But their relationship isn't the focus of the story, although I'll probably include some chapters about them??? Or maybe mention them. Who knows? I sure don't. 
> 
> Also, also. I know I said I'd update once a week and this update is sooner than that, but it's been a shit day and writing makes me feel better so please enjoy. Chapters are short and the story progression is slow so far, but it'll probably pick up speed soon. Probably.

Naruto woke to the site of Kakashi holding two bowls of ramen. Oh, beautiful ramen.  
“Sensei!”  
“Yo!”  
Giving his usual head nod, Kakashi passed one of the bowls to his student. Naruto eagerly dug in, enjoying the taste of Ichiraku’s ramen. Damn, she’d missed this for a whopping three months. She had a lot of lost ramen eating time to make up for. The two were silent as they ate, but once done, Kakashi gave her a serious, searching look.  
“Lady Tsunade explained to me the extent of your injuries”, it wasn’t a question.  
He wasn’t asking how bad it was. He knew exactly how bad things were right then. Naruto didn’t bother trying to laugh it off. She never did with Kakashi. He could see through her bullshit better than anyone, so why bother? Besides, he understood better than anyone the pain and troubles she had endured over the years, being in a situation similar to hers growing up. Instead, Naruto sighed. 

She couldn’t just shove everything off and ignore it just for it to eventually solve itself.  
“Yeah, it’s…pretty bad. Sensei, do you think I’ll be able to walk again? Or even reopen my chakra points?”  
Kakashi thought his student’s questions over.  
“It seems impossible, to be quite honest. But you’ve always had the habit of beating the impossible, so the playing field seems pretty even right now. It will be hard, of course, but if anyone can do it, I really think you’ll be the one to do so.”  
Naruto beamed at her sensei and Kakashi gently smiled back. She really was one of his best students. She made him proud to call himself a sensei. She reminded him so much of her father and of Obito, that it hurt sometimes. The sheer amount of will she held to defy everyone’s expectations of her was incredible. It saddened him to see her in this state; a jinjuuriki and one of the strongest ninjas to come out of the Leaf struck down by her former teammate. But Naruto didn’t need sadness or pity from him. She got enough of that from everyone else, whether they intended it or not. What she needed was endless support. She needed to see that people believed that she could get back to her original strength, even if the odds were low. He was brought out of his thoughts by Naruto’s inquisitive hum.  
“Watcha thinkin’ about sensei? You never look like you’re thinking about stuff pretty hard, ya know.”  
He waved this away, “Maa, maa. Just saying a quick goodbye to the past three months of peace. Now I have to focus on keeping you in one place. It’s been very peaceful without the resident knucklehead ninja racing about.”  
“Sensei! That hurts! You know you missed me, ya know you did.”  
The man chuckled, nodding along.  
“We all missed you, of course.”  
Her thoughts switching tracks, she began asking what Kakashi had been up to in the three months she was comatose. He regaled her with stories of his competitions with Gai and his missions with Asuma. As Naruto listened to her sensei talk, she couldn’t help but notice the gleam that always seemed to appear in her sensei’s eyes when he spoke of Gai-sensei.  
“Say, Sensei. There’s something I’ve wanted to know for a while now if it’s okay I mean.”  
Curiosity peaked, Kakashi replied, “Of course.”  
“I mean, I noticed it a few years ago but I’ve never bothered to ask because it’s really no one’s business so you don’t have to answer if you don’t want, ya know. But, uhm, it’s just- you like Gai-sensei don’t you? Like, as more than friends. You love him, I mean, don’t you?”  
She kept her gaze on the blanket, waiting for an answer. But as the silence stretched on, she grew more nervous and began to laugh, attempting to cover her tracks.  
“Like I said, I noticed it years ago so it could be nothing! And I’m a knucklehead, remember? What do I know about love and stuff, ya know! I’m just seeing things and-”  
“Naruto.”  
She stopped rambling at the sound of her sensei’s voice. Hesitantly, she looked up into his face. He didn’t seem angry, at least. If anything, he seemed very calm. After a moment, Kakashi cocked his head and chuckled.  
“Everyone may think you’re dumb, but you’re a very smart individual. Yes, I love Gai. I have since we were kids. But, you know, not many ninja are proudly gay. I don’t think Gai would have a problem if he knew, but I also don’t think he would return the sentiment. As long as I have him by my side as a friend, it’s enough for me. Besides, I’m not sure how others would react either.”  
Naruto nodded along, “Right, right. I understand, sensei, your secret is safe with me. I love you no matter what.”  
Her mind latched on to what Kakashi had said about having Gai by his side as a friend, and her mind went unbiddenly to Sasuke. She had liked him, even thought she loved him at one point. She had secretly been jealous of Ino and Sakura for being so forward in how they felt. For her part, Naruto had kept her feelings to herself. Until she and Sasuke fought after the war. It was like floodgates had opened and her feelings came pouring out before she could stop them. Next thing she knew, she was screaming at Sasuke. She just wanted him to come back home, to come back to her. It was selfish, but she wanted him back. When had feelings of friendship turned into feelings of love? She didn’t know, all she knew was that he very obviously didn’t return her feelings. He had laughed in her face before lunging at her. Kakashi, noticing her mood shift, urged her to speak what was on her mind.  
“Trapped thoughts only fester and get worse, Naruto. Talk about it.”  
“I confessed to Sasuke when we fought in the war. And he tried to kill me.”  
“I see.”  
“I can’t even have him as a friend. He doesn’t want to come home. Why doesn’t he want to come home, Sensei?”  
“I don’t know, Naruto. I wish I did. But don’t worry, they’ll find him and they’ll bring him back.”  
“But he doesn’t want to come back. He never does anything he doesn’t want to do. We both know that.”  
The tears that had been building up finally bubbled over. Tears of frustration and of sadness and of anger flowed down Naruto’s face. She turned to Kakashi and found his visible eye shining in a similar manner, but she made no comment.  
“I’m glad you have Gai by your side, Sensei. Everyone needs someone they love by their side.”  
“Yes, they do indeed”, he said in sympathy.  
Sensing his sympathy, she continued before he could feel any more sorry for her.  
“It’s okay, Sensei. I’ve known, on some level, that chasing after him is just a hopeless dream. I don’t need him by my side. I have you and Sakura and Sai and captain Yamato. I’ve got Granny and the frogs and everyone else. I’ll be okay.”  
She was tired of chasing after a dream that wouldn’t come true. She would become Hokage before she ever got Sasuke, and her becoming Hokage was far in the future. She gave Kakashi a watery smile and the two sat in silence, each stewing in their own thoughts.  
“It hurts. Chasing after him… it’s nothing more than chasing after a fading dream, sensei.”, Naruto remarked after a moment, “I was stupid to think we could bring him back. To think that he cared enough about us to want to come back.”  
“Naruto, don’t-”  
“No, sensei, it’s okay. We’ve spent the past six years chasing after him. Maybe it’s not us. Maybe it’s just him. Let’s face it. He doesn’t want to come back, and at this point, we’re just wasting our time on missions going after him. Maybe we should just give up.”  
“Maybe you’re right, Naruto. Would you like to tell Lady Tsunade, or shall I?”  
“I will, it feels like it’s my responsibility. I know that at this point, nearly everybody is only looking for him for me.”  
Kakashi nodded his head.  
Just then, a gust of wind blew through the open window, causing the curtains to billow into the room. Kakashi noted the sun slowly sinking below the horizon and stood from his seat.  
“Unfortunately, I’ve agreed to take on a solo mission. It should only last for a few days from what I’ve been told, but I’m heading to the Hokage’s office now to receive the full details. I’ll stop by and check up on you as soon as I’m back, okay, Naruto?”  
“Okay. Thank you, sensei.”, Naruto said sincerely.  
The crinkling of the older man’s eye let Naruto know that he was smiling. With a nod of his head and puff of smoke, he was gone.  
Sighing, Naruto turned her head to watch the sunset, thankful for the day’s visitors but at the same time thankful for finally be left in peace.


End file.
